emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 2029 (23rd November 1995)
Plot Kathy arrives at the hospital to visit Nick and finds him trying to get out of bed. He insists that he has to go and check on Alice, telling a confused Kathy that Kim might get her. The Nurse helps Kathy to get Nick back into bed and she reassures him that Alice is being looked after by Caroline. Betty has prepared sandwiches for Seth and Biff. Seth is fed up to find that his are cheese and pickle again. He thinks that Biff might have something different so he swaps them over. Betty has a few words to say to Biff about him "canoodling" with Linda in The Woolpack. She tells Biff that he can bring Linda home tonight if he wants as she and Seth will be going out. Zak is bullying Butch into trying to make the garden look decent as someone from the Tourist Board is coming to look round. Nellie is in bed again with arthritis. Frank has called round to Mill Cottage in the hope of seeing Joseph, but he and Rachel are out. Chris tells him that Rachel still feels the same about him even though he has given the Dingles a home again and offered Nick his job back. When Frank begins to mock Rachel, he takes great pleasure in asking him to leave. Tina has cleaned the house in preparation for the inspection. Zak is convinced that they will get three stars. Rachel is shopping in the post office and tells Viv that her relationship with Chris is going well. Frank accosts her in the doorway and tries to change her mind about Joseph, but she isn't interested. Sam has decided that he wants to know all about antiques and asks Eric to teach him. Dave and Biff visit Nick. He immediately becomes upset when he sees Dave and insists that he leaves the room. Nick tells Biff that he did not have an accident - Kim tried to kill him. Dave insists to Biff that he had nothing to do with Nick's accident. Biff warns him that Nick is clued up about his and Kim's affair. Angela Johnson from the Tourist Board arrives at Wishing Well Cottage and is somewhat shocked by the mess. Tina takes her in the house to look at the accommodation. Roy decides to have a party and asks Scott and Kelly to nick some booze from the shop. They are forced to invite Donna. Caroline talks to Kathy about where Nick is going to stay when he comes out of hospital. Kathy's sick of her home being a doss house but begrudgingly says that he can stay with her. Angela finishes her tour of the Dingle residence. She seems rather amused by it all, but refuses to disclose what grade she has given them. Seth has come up with a good idea to get free beer, but Terry doesn't fall for it. Kim and Frank call in at The Woolpack. Caroline is rather hostile. Chris asks Rachel not to go into work. She agrees to go and see Alan and use Joseph to make up an excuse for not working. Linda is getting annoyed with Ned's constant questions about where she is going. She gets ready to meet Biff. Kathy rows with Dave. He does not want to talk about Kim. Linda and Biff come across Roy's party in the playground, which consists of Roy, Kelly, Scott and Donna all drinking and playing loud music. Linda disapproves. Rachel tells Alan that she can't work. Frank wants to know what is wrong with Joseph. The party is broken up when the parents arrive after Donna snitches. Vic and Viv are appalled with Kelly and Roy is dragged home by Ned and Jan. Chris asks Rachel to marry him. Cast Regular cast *Nick Bates - Cy Chadwick *Kathy Bates - Malandra Burrows *Seth Armstrong - Stan Richards *Biff Fowler - Stuart Wade *Betty Eagleton - Paula Tilbrook *Butch Dingle - Paul Loughran *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Tina Dingle - Jacqueline Pirie *Frank Tate - Norman Bowler *Christopher Tate - Peter Amory *David Glover - Ian Kelsey *Rachel Hughes - Glenda McKay *Viv Windsor - Deena Payne *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Joseph Tate - Oliver Young (uncredited) *Roy Glover - Nicky Evans *Scott Windsor - Toby Cockerell *Kelly Windsor - Adele Silva *Donna Windsor - Sophie Jeffrey *Caroline Bates - Diana Davies *Terry Woods - Billy Hartman *Linda Glover - Tonicha Jeronimo *Ned Glover - Johnny Leeze *Jan Glover - Roberta Kerr *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Kim Tate - Claire King *Vic Windsor - Alun Lewis Guest cast *Nurse - Jackie Fielding *Angela Johnson - Maggie Tagney Locations *Hotten General - Corridor, side ward and cloister *Keepers Cottage - Kitchen *Wishing Well Cottage - Living room/kitchen, staircase and yard *Mill Cottage - Living/dining room *Home Farm - Office and grounds *Emmerdale Village Store & Post Office - Shop floor *Village Hall - Exterior *Hotten Road *Main Street *The Old School Tearooms - Restaurant, kitchen and upstairs flat *The Woolpack - Public bar *Holdgate Farm - Kitchen *Playground *Church Lane Notes *Maggie Tagney makes a pre-Nellie Dingle appearance in this episode as Angela Johnson, a tourist board inspector who reviews the Dingle's homestead. Memorable dialogue Frank Tate: "When they made people awkward, they started with Rachel." Category:1995 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes